leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sophocles's Togedemaru
|image= |caption=Sophocles's Togedemaru |location=Alola |prevonum=777 |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! |noevo=incap |current=With Sophocles |java1=Mika Kanai |enva1=Kate Bristol (SM001-SM080) Emily Cramer (SM081-present) }} Sophocles's Togedemaru (Japanese: マーマネのトゲデマル Mamane's Togedemaru) is 's first known . She is often seen outside of her Poké Ball. History Togedemaru first appeared in Alola to New Adventure! alongside her , where they first welcomed to the school. Togedemaru later watched as a group of s battled Ash and . In The Guardian's Challenge!, she was used to help welcome Ash to the school, competing in Sophocles's challenge against Ash and to pop balloons the fastest. Sophocles and Togedemaru quickly took the lead, using Togedemaru's spikes to efficiently break the balloons. After Ash attempted to use Pikachu's to turn the tides, Togedemaru used her Ability to absorb the attack and quickly pop the remaining balloons with . In A Shocking Grocery Run!, Togedemaru got separated from Sophocles due to a power outage at the shopping mall caused by . She, Pikachu, and Rotom eventually made their way to the mall's roof, where they came across Team Rocket. During a showdown with the trio, Pikachu got blasted off the roof by 's , but was able to hang on to an opposite building. When Sophocles and Ash arrived, Togedemaru used her Lightning Rod Ability with Pikachu's Thunderbolt to turn the tide of battle with Zing Zap. In So Long, Sophocles!, Togedemaru was horrified at the mere idea of being separated from Pikachu when Sophocles overheard his parents discussing the possibility of moving houses. She later assisted Sophocles in battling against a brought as a farewell gift from . She succeeded in weakening it enough for Sophocles to capture it. When Togedemaru discovered that the whole thing was blown out of proportion and that her family would only be moving down the street, so she wouldn't be separated from Pikachu, she got overly excited and shocked Sophocles, Ash, and out of happiness. In When Regions Collide!, Sophocles used Togedemaru alongside Snowy in a battle against 's . Geodude took no damage from Togedemaru's Zing Zap and knocked away Snowy's with . In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Togedemaru was sent out at the Ultra Deep Sea in order to rescue 's mother, Lusamine, from the that had captured and possessed her. When the possessed Lusamine sent out her to attack everyone, Togedemaru absorbed its Electric-type moves with Lightning Rod. Lusamine's then made it dance with . Ash's Litten and released it from the dance, and it rejoined the fight. In the next episode, Togedemaru and Charjabug used Zing Zap and Discharge, respectively, on . Although Milotic appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In Securing the Future!, Togedemaru joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Personality and characteristics Togedemaru has a strong relationship with her , often being seen attached to Sophocles's side. Sophocles even goes to sleep with her by his side, using her glowing cheeks as a to help with his fear of the dark. Togedemaru loves to be helpful, as seen when she seems very pleased to help Sophocles run his programs, and is very proud to have helped him win a balloon popping challenge. She seems to be very fond of Ash's Pikachu, even going so far as to jump on Pikachu in order to show her affection towards him. Togedemaru is also a really energetic Pokémon who is very fond of playing, whether by repeatedly rolling and bouncing around or dancing with Pikachu. At the prospect of being separated from Pikachu, Togedemaru cried a lot, but upon learning that she would not be moving far away, she was overcome with joy and bounced around uncontrollably and shocked the others out of happiness. In Alola, Kanto!, when Pikachu was hit by Kiawe's Marowak and another commanded by , Togedemaru got angry and fought back. When Pikachu went missing in Love at First Twirl!, Togedemaru began crying and had to be comforted by Sophocles and Charjabug. She is a sore loser, as shown in Racing to a Big Event! when she attacked her Trainer after he got eliminated from the Pokémon Pancake Race. She also has a slightly darker side, as seen in the Poké Problem segment for SM083, where she smirked at the idea of scaring students and their Pokémon at the Pokémon School due to her increase in size from Faba's size altering machine. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Togedemaru was shown to have a distaste for Poni Island . In Evolving Research!, while Sophocles was trying to battle with Charjabug so it could evolve into , Togedemaru was shown to be inconsiderate, absorbing Charjabug's and attacking a wild with . In the same episode, she was revealed to enjoy riding on Vikavolt without fear. Moves used Moves improvised In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Togedemaru first appeared in PASM19, standing next to Sophocles watching people be evacuated to Hokulani Observatory when Ultra Beasts started rampaging around Ula'ula Island. Later, it was seen trying to help prevent a and from reaching Hokulani Observatory, but was defeated. In the games In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Togedemaru, nicknamed Togemaru (Japanese: とげまる Togemaru), helps around the Hokulani Observatory. During Sophocles's trial, the device used to summon the Totem Pokémon malfunctions and begins attacking the used as a part of the trial. Although Togemaru uses its to absorb the electricity fired by the device, it isn't able to fully absorb the attack, forcing Totem Togedemaru to step in and rescue it as well. Sophocles uses another Togedemaru in battle. It appears in the following games: In the TCG Sophocles's Togedemaru is featured in the TCG as of one Sophocles's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards featuring Togedemaru. Trivia * is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to use her Ability in the . Names Togemaru Related articles References Togedemaru Togedemaru Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Togedemaru de:Chrys’ Togedemaru es:Togedemaru de Sophocles/Chris fr:Togedemaru de Chrys it:Togedemaru di Chrys ja:マーマネのトゲデマル zh:馬瑪內的托戈德瑪爾